Utility carts of many diverse structures with varied features, capabilities and end-use applications are known. The most basic carts are in the nature of unpowered wheelbarrows, wagons or trailers of a sufficiently small size and weight to be manually pushed or pulled over paved or generally flat or level unpaved surfaces. Some such carts contemplate a structure having active positive buoyancy to float on the surface of bodies of water to allow pushing or pulling motivation through water. Other carts are motorized to supplement manual movement and guidance, but no such carts are known to be operable within or through bodies of water or other water-covered terrain.
The conditions under which military, law enforcement, fire, rescue, and other emergency personnel operate are especially diverse and demanding. They may be called upon to navigate over remote and undeveloped terrains that may be hilly, rocky, and otherwise hazardous, as well as over water-covered areas ranging from creeks, streams, swamplands, ponds, and rivers that are equally or more difficult and hazardous. Such personnel also typically must transport various types of supplies and equipment into and out of such areas, and in some cases to move wounded or injured persons who are incapable of walking or moving under their own power. None of the known carts are suitable to operate under such differing conditions, for the varied tactical uses and purposes, and over the differing possible terrains as persons in these professions must deal with.
Accordingly, a need exists for a tactical cart adapted for manual navigation over both land and water-covered terrains to transport diverse articles.